The art has provided a number of different types of covers for RJ-coded and other connectors. Among these are flex covers which provide a stress distribution between the plug and the associated cable. Most of these are designed for being molded on during the manufacturing process and cannot be employed to retrofit existing cabling. Others have been designed to simply snap around the plug and cable. Some of both types have been color coded to facilitate rapid connect and disconnect while assuring that elements of one system (e.g., video) is not connected to those of another different system (e.g., electronic data processing). Also, some covers have been provided to provide distinctly-coded keys and keyways to prevent undesirable connections. However, despite the variety of plug connectors, none is known to include a feature which prevents the associated locking clip from snagging on through-holes, cable hangers, and other wire management components.